creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mailman
Have you ever met your mailman/mailwoman? And if you have, have you taken time to really get to know them? I mean they come by your house almost everyday and they have access to a large amount of your personal information. I hear stories all the time of people having stuff disappearing in the mail, or letters being inexplicably opened, but the mailman is never suspected, the thought never even crosses people's minds. We used to have a mailman that almost everyone in the neighborhood loved, he was nice to children, pets and families alike. No one really knew his name or very much about him but he was always kind and he would always bring a joyous sense to the neighborhood, but there was one day that our mailman stopped coming to work in his place came a new mailman. This mailman wasn’t like the rest, he drove an old truck that’s paint was peeling away causing it to look metallic and almost diabolic. It would make a terrible sound driving down the road so you’d know it was him. The man who drove the truck was even stranger. He had a uniform that was aged, torn and even looked tight on his skinny, lengthy body. His skin was pale and wrinkly. His nails long and yellow. Then his face, his face was the worst. He had a balding head with strands of hair that ran down the side of his head. He had a smile full of crooked and broken teeth and eyes that peered into your soul and brought dread along with it. He had a laugh that would send a shiver down your spine. He’d walk with a limp from house to house and slowly read over each piece of mail. No one knew quite why he did that, most just thought that he did because he wanted to ensure each piece of mail was going to the right address. After he’d get done with our neighborhood he’d move onto the next, or so we assumed. For a while he’d come by as normal without much incidence, it was unpleasant being around him, but as long of my mail got to my house I didn’t have very many problems. It wasn’t until my neighbors began to complain of odd things happening that I began to question this new mailman. It all started when some of my neighbors began to complain of their mail being opened and then stitched back together. Or sometimes mail would just disappear all together. It was an odd annoyance but no formal complaints were made. I didn’t really think about ratting the mailman out until one day something rather odd happened between me and him. I was in my kitchen making lunch when I glanced over at my window and got a glimpse of a figure standing just outside my house. I nearly had a heart attack when I looked out my window to see him staring back. He just stood there and smiled at me with his crooked teeth and dreadful eyes, and when I went outside to confront him he was gone. Instead of trying to confront him again I instead turned to avoidance, that was until the smell. For some reason all of my mail reeked of something I only describe as horrendous. It smelled so terrible it made me want to vomit. And it wasn’t just me either, it was the whole neighborhood. That’s when the complaints began to roll in. The next we saw of that mailman he was trying to lure one of the neighborhood children into his truck, that’s when the police were phoned and angry parents came rushing after him. The next thing I heard about that mailman was that his truck was found on the side of the road somewhere, and inside his truck, police found the decomposing body of our old mailman. Suffice to say always be precautious of your mailmen and if you see anyone matching the description of the man in this story, call the police immediately. Category:Places